You See Her
by The90s
Summary: Sasuke sees a girl at the far end of the room..time stopped for him..as he saw that one girl...


**You See Her**

_BlackBluAnge_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto so what you goin' to do about it???**_

"Congratulations Teme on your 18th birthday!!" the blonde Naruto yelled through the whole chinese restaurant as he congratulated Sasuke, the blue/black mixed haired boy.(also known as Konoha's hottie and most elegible bachelor) "Thanks Dobe…" said Sasuke. "Hn…" said the ever emotionless Neji. "Zzzzzzz……….." snored Shikamaru sleeping since his girlfriend had kept him up all night with her shouting and screaming about being a "Lazy Ass!" Everybody was there at Sasuke's big B-day bash.(because of Konoha's Loud Mouth) Including his fangirls. As Sasuke and his so called "friends" celebrated his birthday, shouting and screaming, as well as trying to glomp Sasuke (fangirls), he notices someone sitting at the far back.

It is a girl with dull pink hair with regular green eyes shielded with big glasses. She looks average and didn't seem to care or notice the big party that was happening at the very front of the room. She quietly eats her food slowly looking up every once in a while just to look out the window and stare at the night sky. Sasuke continues laughing and having a blast, but every once in a while looking back at the girl. He didn't know her name but already he can't just give one glance to her direction. I mean this is Sasuke we are talking about the man with an ice thing that is shaped like a heart that doesn't give a damn about girls for that matter. Neji notices Sasuke and his looking back towards the girl. "Why don't you just go and talk to her? I mean who wouldn't want to talk to you?" says Neji. "Hn…." Said Sasuke. As Sasuke was staring at her she suddenly looks up.

She spots the young man and looks right back at him. With those beautiful and blank jade eyes that seemed to stare through Sasuke's icy heart. She looked away not blushing or stuttering at all like his normal fangirls would. She continued eating quietly as Sasuke became more and more intrigued with the girl. As the thoguht that were running through his head, Naruto suddenly screamed "LET'S EAT THE CAKE NOW!!!!!!! EVERYBODY SING!!!!!!!!" Happy Birthday was heard through out the whole restaurant. Sasuke blew out the candles and smiled the smallest smile in the world, but still a smile, at everybody around him. Neji cut the cake since he didn't trust Naruto with the knife. (imagine what he would have done **shivers ) **Sasuke chose the coffee cake since he wasn't considered to like sweets. The girl glanced at the people and went back to the eating.

Sasuke sees the girls from his group go and walk over to her. They talk with her and converses with her until they decide to go back to the party. Sasuke grabs a girl that went talking with her before. "Hey.." "Y-y-yes S-sasuke-kun??" she stutters. "What is that girl's name?**" **he asked. "She didn't say anything about herself Sasuke-kun, but if you want me to I will go over and force the information out of her. You know I would do anything for my Sasuke-kun." She said. "No. No. Don't do anything." Sasuke said. As she left, he looked back at her and she looked back at him curiously.

She then smiled. Right at him. Only for Him. She had the most enchanting and beautiful smile that he had ever seen and wished that the moment would have lasted forever. As fast as the smile had appeared, it disappeared and she went back to eating like it never happpened. He continued to look at her amazed that she had even smiled at him and went into I am so happy and in love mode. In his head of course.

As Sasuke's party started to cool down and people started to leave, Naruto went to go to a bathroom break while Sasuke had to say goodbye to almost every single person in Konoha.( which is a lot of people okay??) When Naruto came out the girl went up to Naruto and told him to say "Goodbye.." to that young man over there with black hair. She left without a name passing Sasuke ,who widened his eyes at the thought of the girl leaving, without him even knowing who she was or had a conversation with. When she passed by, he scented a particular scent of cherry blossoms that leaves you in a cheerful mood. When he went to chase her, Naruto stopped him and said "Don't go after her. She said to say goodbye to you before she left." " WHAT?! You DOBE! Tell me! What is her name?!" Sasuke panicked. He ran over to her table and saw a reciept but no name since she apparently didn't use a credit card.

He ran out to see if she had went far only to see some people conversing outside the restaurant but no girl. He ran back inside to ask whether if they knew who was sitting at that particular table and they replied that they didn't know either. Sasuke sat there feeling rejected and suddenly thought of a name. Sasuke was snapped from his thoughts as Naruto tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you okay Teme?" "Yeah great Dobe.."

Sasuke was still at the restaurant remenising about the girl that smiled at him and enchanted him with that one smile and look. 'She was so ordinary but so beautiful.'

Who was that girl you may ask? This girl was the one that enchanted Sasuke with one smile and her name you may know is Sakura Haruno, but for Sasuke remains a mystery and a love that may never be…


End file.
